Child of Protection
by TheNightmareWriter
Summary: Younger brother of mike from the previous story has gone missing after the assult on MT.OLYMPUS. John sets out to start looking for him going through a portal to hell, Insdead he ends up at camp Rome. Next thing he knows he's in a darkroom,*Cling*he hears
1. A Hint at my life

I laid on the concreet i felt the life draining from me as i turned my head to the side looking at the puddle of blood flowing around me, my vision was hazeing in and out. I looked up at the ledge i fell from, it was at least a eighty seven foot drop off a part of the empire stare building. I turned on my stomach i felt the rain trickleing on the large burn on my back, the two gashes in my chest only made it worse trying to get up, the rain stung like razor blades in snow. I slowly staggered to my feet as a large demon landed infront of me, his wings folded his horns slowly receted, "Did you really think you could send me back that fast? You're nothing but a load of shit." I smirked drawing my short sword, "And you kn-" i stopped coughing up alittle blood, in that short time he grabbed my neck choke slamming me, i felt my left shoulder dislocate, "Did that fool lucifer really think a mut like you could send me back to hell?" he growled, "He underestimates me, So i think ill send his son back to him in peices." I glared looking up i felt a slight grin come on as a brush of energy came over me, my skin felt like it was burning off, i grabbed his arms feeling his demon coat burning off with my touch, he stumbed back, "N-NO!" he yelled in pain as i thrusted the sword through his chest, it passed through like a knife tip on cheese. It never sat right, takeing soul, after soul, sending them back to hell one at a time.

Everytime i had to make up a new lie for school. Never did it get any easier, I'd just keep my Ipod blasted in my ears my backpack at my side which i kept all of my stuff in, it was a small cloth backpack my mother had made for me, and i always wore my black jacket, a black t-shirt or tank top, black jeans, and black biker boots, and i always wore a belt, in my experience belts do save lives, you can use them on ziplines and other such things.

But what i didn't expect at all was my father visiting me at school. Now if your father was satan and you live in such a poor style, you dress and act likea reble and you never let him cover up your first scar that hangs over you right eye. That makes him look bad to the demons and other such things. The fact he showed up in a limo with ten body gaurds with him and had them call me down on the loud speaker pissed me off. Someone spotted the limo and the cops surrounding the car like escorts they all looked at me as i picked my back up and began walking out of the room, i had bandages wrapped around my right arm tightly, OH and i forgot to mention i always had my hat on, One of the angels gave it to me as a parting gift for saveing her twice from a horde of demons, it pissed satan/lusifer off sooo much! Annnddd the blond highlights probably didnt help calm his anger, like seriously the first layer of my hair was blond.

The first stepp into the office and my father had harsh eye's set on me, I smirked, "Hey dad how's it hangen?" the princible eye'd me i gave her a node as my father grabbed my left arm pulling me out of the office there was a croud of kids, he smacked me accross the face, my hat fell off. As i went down to go pick it up he kneed me in the chest, "How dare you butchure my name as you did last night" i smirked stumbleing back, "He hit three times harder then you at the least. Why dont you put up more of a fight then him if you're going to come at me." i heard gasps from the croud as one of his body gaurds came foward with a tazer, I smirked, "Hey tazey how's it hangen?" i smirked slinging my backpack over my back letting it hang over my back. He stepped foward, my father stepped back, "I cannot fight with you any longer, i have other need's that have to be tended to." he walked into the croud dissapearing. I saw his body goon come after me, the tazer turned into a three foot stunrod, i eyed him, "Really? We're ganna play that game?" He was dumber then i thought, he charged right in i ducked grabbing his ankle pulling up, I started laughing as he faceplated turning i called to a friend, "PASS ME A RULER!" i smirked as one of the kids passed me a ruler as the guy charged in again i stepped to the side smacking him in the face with the flat of the ruler snapping it in two, "You're weak." i snickered throwing the sharp end straight into his chest. "Stay down."

I smirked dusting my shoulders off walking out of the school, no one said a word i turned my head looking at the demon. I raised my hand in the air snapping my fingers as he disintigrated, "Pathetic."

I ran home almost immidiatly, when i got there no one was home, so i helped myself to packing up. I knew one place, and only one place that could shelter me from his wrath when he found out his gaurd didnt knock me out. I looked over at the two suits of armor and thought to myself for a momment.

I grabbed the roman set and packed it into my hocky bag along with it's weapon, I had made it for my brother, he was the only one that used it. But a few years back when we had a upriseing against the gods to save one of our friends Illeana, or as i thought of her my sister. He sacrificed himself and all memories of him in everyone, and things went on like nothing happened. No one remebered him, Not even in camp-halfblood remebered him.

I put my black jean jacket on that had small titanium plates lined inside of it, in one pocket i had bandages and acholic whipes, in the other i had a mini LED flashlight, a roll of steel wire, in the backpack i had a maglight a rope that was 15feet long rolled up, i had one of thoes 250 rolls of matches, i had kneepads, elbow pads, a nightstick, a stunrod, a machete, and a few other weapons. I had a Handgun aswell i kept on my back i had a holster on my belt i always kept it there, I picked up my fingerless combat gloves putting them on they had hard plastic knuckle. My jacket also had patches of flexible steel on the elbows for some reason, My brother put them there before he gave it to me. I had my favorite sword in the bad, i wont let out any info on what it does or what style it is. But i will tell you ive had minior gods run from me when i drew it.

I took a deep breath clapping my hands slamming them on the ground, opening my door i saw black flames sprout out of the ground. I sighed, "Here goes nothing." i muttered stepping through the portal.

** ( COMMENT, CAMP HALFBLOOD OR THAT ROMAN CAMP EVERYONES WRITEING ABOUT? ILL WRITE BOTH EVENTUALY! )**


	2. Are all camp's like this?

What are you hurcules?

I stepped out of the portal. The large forest infront of me amazed me, It was at the bottom of a mountain. I had no clue where i was, I was dazed for a second hearing a howel i gripped my hand as my skull ring turned into a sheild with a skellition on it, the ring in my right hand, the barbed wire one turned into my chain-blade. Got ready for any attacks, i saw a large wolf running from a huge undead oger. The wolf ran behind me the orge sat looking at me with a huge smile on his face, "Ooo more food! I are Happu!" i glared at it, "Hey fuck stick, back off or ill send you back to hell!" I called out, it picked a tree up right out of the ground. I whiped my blade in the air cutting it into splinters, jumping onto one of the branches that where still attached bounceing off like a monkey, i grabbed onto his hair swinging my chain blade around him, i hit the switch as the tiny motor made the blade spin. I landed right behind the orge turning around as the orge dropped the tree bursting into a cloud of golden dust.

The wolf bowed to me walking up to me as my sword and sheild turned back into their ring fourm. I eyed it, "You arent a mortal wolf..." The wolf showed its teeth in a non-threatting way. I eyed the wolf, "Lupa! Thats your name! Roman mythology that stupid portal never works... Wait if your real.. Then does that mean there's a roman camp?" The wolf nodded slowly, "You are roman my child of pluto." I eyed it, "How'd you k-" she cut me off, "The way you fight so ruthless like death does not phase you. And the fact you talked to a undead like that. Especialy a orge." I glared as my sword fourmed in my hand in a second, "Never EVER compair me to the other sons of Hades, I am my own, They are mindless followers!" the wolfs eyes opened with a questioning look, " None the less, Like all the students here you must pass a test." I eyed her, "Well i have no choice now do i? Gimmie the test now." If i had any chance at surviveing anylonger i'd have to listen to this sick-puppy...

The labors where like hurcules, and some of the roman campers were watching.. I had to beat a three headed dog, Then I had to carry a small boulder up a hill with no help, I was pushed off a mountain with just a rope and a mountain spike (Dont ask how i got outa that one i kinda cheated) and alot more...

At the end of the day Lupa that deathly puppy i've learned put me in the Mercury cabin till i actualy get claimed. Apparently i had to be claimed here by Pluto... Great another version of my father to face..

Dinner came, it was civilized at most tables but Mercury table was the worst outa all of them. THEY had a pranking routine, they where almost as bad as their greek counterparts. And of course i was pranked first being the new guy. Delt with it because Lupa was laying on her pillow near the fireplace watching me like a hawk. There was a bolt of thunder followed by a tremendous earth shake, I got up stablezeing myself. As soon as i turned around i was confronted with a skellition that had a suit of armor on that bowed. Lupa raised a brow looking REALY entertained. I saw the Campers all stare at me in disbelife, I heard murmurs around the tables. The skellition silenced them when he spoke up in a rattleing voice, "Master has chalanged you to a duel of claiming." he said slowly, every word rattled down my spine.

I grabbed a peice of gum out of my pocket as the skellition took me by the arm excorting me to the Arena. It was a smaller version of the Leaning Tower of Pizza on the outside, but on the inside it was a dark poorly lighted arena, there was a four foot gap on all ends of the feild of combat, as i walked in everyone piled into the arena takeing their seats, The draw bridge closed as the skellition collapsed fully, a draw bridge on the other end slammed down. I looked back at the draw bridge behind me watching it go up, I took a stepp back feeling an un-natural aura wash over me.

A tall man with black leather roman armor on slowly walked into the arena. His sword hung at his side, it was a rapier with a bone handle, skellitions on the sadbard. He had a 5AM shadow, jetblack hair that rested on his eye brows, his eye's where blackish redish with a olive tint. He had a look on his face that all he had been around is death his entire life. In his left arm he carried a black helm that resembled a skull.

I eyed him stepping foward sizeing him up, "Hmmm Pluto." I smirked, "Or another name is Hades." I said in complete disrespect to the god. He glared at me, "IF you are my child show me some more respect." I heard gasps in the croud, "What respect did you greek counter part show me huh? I should end your life right now if you're anything like that bastard." He eyed him, "Watch your mouth!" he said placeing the helm on his head turning invisible. I looked around hearing a slight foot stepp behind me, i quickly turned stepping to the side kicking him in the chest knocking the helm off of him. I quickly grabbed it ducking avoiding the sword by centimeter's probably. I stepped back, "Hey Nim rod over here!" i said jogging backwords. The people in the stands seemed to be in a daze of disbelife. "I'll have your head for that..." Pluto growled out, He stepped foward his blade turning to fire, his eyes glowing redish, his hair turning to blue flames. I eyed him, "You have no right to be angery, you chalanged me. I'll give you the helm back only if you can tell me what i want to know Plutus" I stepped to the side avoiding a fire bolt. I glared at him nearing the edge, "I'll toss it you disrespectfull,Incositerate, Sorry S.O.B exuse for a father then I'll kill you after it. All you have to do is give me some information on my brother Michangelo Da'Grossa." Pluto's eye's opened alil more, he lifted a brow smirking, "Hmmm, So you do remeber, my greek counter part told me you would ask about him." I stepped foward, "Cough up any info you know about him!" He smiled, "Well for starters, Zues has sentenced him and his friend to taurtus. He also put them in the same cage as the twenty four giants." I threw the helm on the floor behind me, it was leaning on the edge, "Pull him out right the fuck now or lose the helm.." i heard gasps in the croud like no one had ever stood up to a god. He smirked, "I think not." I sprinted at him, my chain blade fourmed in my hand, my sheild fourming in my left hand i slammed my sheild against him, pushing him to the left. I swung at him missing by inches, i charged him again he stepped to the side hitting my sheild, it started to burn so i dropped it immidiatly, "Cheap shot." I called out sprinting at him blocking several of his attacks parrying a thrust cutting his shoulder, i ducked blocking a kick with my left hand getting launched into the air, i saw a fire bolt coming at me so i twisted my body useing my sword as a weight moveing out of the way, my legg got burned probably a third digree burn. I landed flat on my back, i staggered to my feet useing my sword as a support, i saw Pluto coming at me. I smirked, "I have the high ground," I said as with a smirk on my face, i looked down at the ground as a demon came up out of the ground attacking pluto knocking him into the ground pinning him, all pluto did was flame the demon and it vanished but in that time i was ontop of him my sword pointed, "Im impervious to fire so dont even try it." i growled out. "Now tell me how to get my brother out of tarturus." he smirked vanishing in a flash of fire with the words spelled out in the fire, 'The key is in numbers.' then i blacked out feeling a burning all over my body.


	3. The begining of the storms

Typhoons awakening.

We all gathered, we had a tottal of five people, two girls three guys, There was my brother Billy (my brother), Harold (His friend a child of mercury), and me. The girls consisted of Kaylee (Child of Mars) and Rebecca (Child of Minerva). We gathered in the Camp Square, All of us where armed, i saw harold collapseing a gladius into a small steel stick, my brother had a small pouch on his belt that had coins in it, Rebecca had two small switch blades in sepperate pouches right and left on her, Kaylee had no weapons in sight though but im sure she was armed to the teeth.

Kaylee wore her useal combat pants, combat boots, and a leather jacket with a military styled hat except all where black, Rebecca wore the same. Harold wore sneakers black, black boot cut jeans, black a tanktop, and a black sweatshirt that had a hood that completely covered his face, it looked like it was flimsy leather. My brother Billy wore black combat pants, black combat boots with a supportive heel, a shin gaurd under-neith, He had combat gloves on, something around his neck, a dual handguns in his holsters that strapped around his waist they where on the back of his waist though, he had a combat vest on, and a tanktop on over it, with a black jean jacket with the sleves folded up.

I fixed my jacket. My harly boots where in my cabin, i was wearing black combat pants with a waterproof insulin in it and plated knee caps for combat, a black short sleved shirt i had gotten from my brother last year, a chest protector under-neith it, a black tanktop, my jacket had been sewn and a new plat was in it, it was titanium steel with a black tint, there was two holsters in my jacket where i placed my hand gun and revolver, my shoes where military issued jetblack combat boots. I combed my hair back putting it in a pony tail putting my hat on. I put my fingerless combat gloves on sighing, "Where's lupa?" i said putting on the empty sachel billy had given me last night. "I am right here my children, Are you all ready?" We all nodded, "Then without a hast be you off." She said as the world started spinning.

When it stopped spinning i felt like i was being pulled foward by the wind, i opened my eyes to see a tornado. I looked depper into it, it was a giant storm spirt. I looked to my right seeing Billy's eyes widen as he turned yelling an order to run. Everyone turned running, i looked at the storm spirt hearing a low toned growl, "Come if you dare." Apparently we were in alabama, because there was a big sign saying 'WELCOME O ALABAMA' i glared and began sprinting at it, i looked back motioning Billy to get everyone out, i felt the skelital grip of the undead holding my feet to the ground with every step. I heard Posiden's voice echo in my head, "Child turn back you have no chance" I yelled out, "IF I DON'T STOP THE DAMNED THING, THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE COULD DIE POSIDEN, SO DON'T YOU GO GIVEING ME FUCKING ORDERS!" i said at the top of my lungs. I reached into the bag thinking about a hand glider and got a small metal stick, i stuck it out infront of me as it poped into a handglider, It wrapped around my waist firmly and my chest, and a hand and a half grip. I drew my revolver as the storm drew me in, fireing three shots into the center of the storm, all my bullets where washed away by the wind when they came close to hitting it. I glared flicking a switch as a jet propeller sprouted enough force to knock me into one of the inner rings, i was now about 30 yards away from the thing, i took aim once again. I lined the sights up perfectly fireing three more shots, right for the spirts body, it phased right through the thing.

The spirt turned it's head, He was a tall and verry pale with red eye's, he smirked as the bullets passed through as he raised a hand makeing a fist sucking me into the inner ring, my handglider snapped and it turned back into the small steel bar i placed it in the bag before i landed doing a marine roll, i aimed the revolver once again fireing off three rounds before rolling to my right dogeing hail the size of a mini-van. "Holy shit..." I muttered to myself looking at it smash into bits and peices. I pulled out my hand gun fireing both the revolver, and the hand gun now. I shot up when ever i felt the air temperature dropp and shattered the mini-vans in half. I ran in a circle shooting at him from every angle shooting up almost constantly, and rolling to the side stepping to the side avoiding his thunder bolts. As we got closer and closer to where billy and the rest where hideing i fired at a more rapid pace, and he attacked faster aswell, all he did the entire time is walk in a straight line. I had about a threee mile diamter to fight in. I kept circleing him fireing then i tryed something really stupid. I put both my guns away drawing my sword nearing him i threw it in the air feeling a push from the ground looking down i saw a skellition swipe at him he just zapped it, i tilted my hat as i heard a 'Zhoom' sound turning invisible. I grabbed the sword stabbing him in the head, turning it like a lever swinging it fully down his body as it vanished into a golden dust. I turned panting like a dog trying to catch my breath takeing the hat off as the sword turned back into my ring.

I felt a burning sensation in my heart i clenched my chest curling up into a ball, it felt like i was being stabbed by a burning knife over and over again. I let out a loud yell blacking out.


	4. Lights out

Wakeing up in hell.

I rubbed my head getting up, I looked around the burning feeling was gone. It was a pitch black room, i clicked my toung ten times as the room came into view. It was basicly a box, it had no windows and no doors. On the top it said, "John's soul." i heard fighting going on. I banged on the wall it was coming from yelling, "I'M IN HERE! HELP!" The fighting grew closer i heard swords clashing, and guns fireing. A familiar voice yelled out, "GET AGAINST THE WALL, I'M GOING TO BLOW IT!" I quickly backed against the wall i drew my revolver, and pointed it at the wall ready for what ever was going to blow it down, be it human or undead i was ready to fire if it made the wrong move. The wall came towering down with a loud BOOM followed by debree. I saw my brother in that jacket he aways wore, and a dyeconic steel gun and a driconic steel sword in his other hand. He had a dressy hat on, a bandage over the left side of his face, from what i could tell under his wife-beater tank top he had bandages all over his tarso and down his arms, He also had bandages around his arms and i saw a few on his leggs. There was a entire demi-god army behind him from what i could tell and the man in white robes that took him away from us the first time around. The man had no injuries on him, he had a rapier, and a dagger out aswell. This guy was ripped, he had on the same clothes but still he looked buffer then last time. My brother looked like he had lost alot of weight, but gained alot of muscle. His eye color was dark, dark red. They where filled with sorrow and a cold harsh look that made it look like he had seen many more deaths and wars then anyone in the entire world liveing had. He had a cut under his chin that was bleeding pretty bad. There was a teenage boy behind him, he had olive blach hair, he was about 6'2 tops, he had on black leather armor and had a broad sword in his hand and a gem-encrested dagger in his other. With the same look in his eye as my brother.

I took a stepp foward, my brother pointed the gun directly at my face. I slowly lowered my gun, "M-mike?" i said studdering like a mad man. He eyed me giveing my that famous smirk, "Wacha doen here kiddo?" He was taking as if there wasn't anything bad going on in the war. I eyed him, "I was fighting a Stom Sprit just a few seconds ago, then i felt a burning sensation after it died and well... I blacked out and wound up here." A concern look flashed in his eyes for a momment, he regained himself quickly though, "Ahh, Well come with me if you want to live, I mean seriously... COme with me." he said, the kid in the black leather armor smirked, "Come on! We need to get out of here the place is going to be over-ran any second by Hades' army." He said, i put my revolver away and sprinted out following the three of them.

As we got out of the building small forces of the army broke off. Mike, and the two new guys, and I went one way, it seemed like we where following a river. Mike was looking at it with complete coution then he looked back, "Dont fall in that. Thats the river of Stynx. You'll most likely die.." he called out. We got to a beautifull city, the doors opened and we were faced by a moth-winged like covering that senced us out. Then we came into veiw of a large arena, from there i could see two HUGE doors in about a mile away. The city was light with tourches, There was one huge building that looked circular and nearly reached the top of the roof of the area we were in. I could hear tradeing going on, beyond the doors as we approached them.

(( Ripred, Luxa, Vikus, Harold, And others enter.)) After a few minutes of walking after we exited the arena we came to the tall circular building. The stone was as smooth as marballs and steel. It had paintings and carveings in it that where of war. I stepped back as a lift came down, i looked over at mike, "Can this thing hold us?" I said pokeing it. He laughed, "If you fall you wont die, trust me!" he stepped onto the lift, the other boy, the taller one let out a sharp whistle. I looked up into the sky hearing wings flap i pulled a flashlight out of the bag aiming it up pulling out my revolver, "HOLY SHIT!" i called out looking at a HUGE black bat. Mike lowered my gun covering my flashlight, i saw bats all over the place in the air. People where in medevial/rennasanse clothing on. I eyed the place, the houses weren't even houses, they where built into the walls, and it looked like we were underground. The temperature had a really cool breeze to it. I eyed the place, "Where the fuck am i?..."


	5. Regali what?

Regali what?

I Stepped onto the plat fourm being pulled up. I kept a steady hand in the pack the murcury kids gave me thinking about a hand gun. I eyed the people in the huge hall, there was a large table in the middle that covered the entire middle. Everyone there was super pale, Like really un-healthy. The room was light by tourches, and there were some of the giant bats being armored, and rats helping out with the planning that was going on. I walked over Mike and Gregor leading. The pale girl turned her head with a fragile smile, "Mission report." She looked at me, "Who is that?" mike stepped foward, "M'lady, this is my brother John. We found him in hades castle, He is half-god just like me." I sighed the rat next to her eyeing me, he had two scars that made a X his face, his tail looked scared, his teeth and claws razor sharp, His eyes made it seem like he had seen so much combat he wouldn't have a problem killing babby if he was told to.

Another man walked in, he was around six three (The girl was around five one), pale skin like the girl, and purple eyes just like her. Gregor watched tighting his hands into a fist as he wrapped his arm around her, he tilted his head looking down at the floor, he had this harsh glare, i saw him holding back tons of anger and hatred. The man smirked kissing the girl on the cheek, she gave a sad faint smile, "Hello Honey.." she said slowly. He looked at Gregor smileing, "Hello Warrior." I eyed gregor, his long brown hair cover his face, watching him like this, he was about six two roughly. He muttered out, "Hello." He said as he walked past the two. The girl turned her head watching him leave, It seemed like she wanted to go chaseing after him.

Mike bowed, "Hello king Henry, Queen Luxa." he turned to the rat bowing, "Good morning to you Peace Maker Ripred King of the Rats." I eyed the three keeping my mouth shut. I looked at the tall man, he stepped foward offering his had to shake. I eyed him, something seemed off but still, i shook his hand. "I'm John. Nice to meet you i guess, now can you please tell me what the hells going on here?" The girl smiled, "You are in a city called regalia. I am the queen," She grabbed the mans hand pulling him foward, "And he his my husband henry. The man you saw before was of the overland you and your brother hail from." I nodded, "And you guys are trying to rage war against the god of the underland and death?" She sighed, "He has launched many assults, and your brother showed up and fought them off and gave us hope. Then the warrior showed up again and it gave our troops more courage and they launched multible attacks, alongside your brother and the warrior we have been nearly un-deffeatable." The ratt let out a silent growl, "And King Ripred one of my two bonds." I eyed her, "One of two?" he raised a brow, "Ahh yes most of the Underland humans make bonds with just a bat, but since the great war last year our people have made peice with the 'rats' as you call them, And now some even bond with rats. The bonding of me and Ripred." I sighed, "And the warrior, That gregor kid. Whats he all about." She sighed sadly, "HE was the warrior of prophet. He and I had fought alongside eachother.. He was the one who slayed the Bane." I eyed her, "The Bane is?" I asked. She sighed once again, "A evil eleven foot rat as your brother sumed it up when he first heard the story.. Mike, please escort your brother to the room next to your's and show him the bath, Dinner will be soon."

That night at dinner had to be the most akward thing ever, everyone was silent. I didn't question what the food was made out of, I just stuffed my face. After, Gregor went to his room, Mike and I shared one, Luxa and Henry shared one, and Ripred... Well i dont know where he'd go to be honest not even ganna try and guess. The beds felt like i was sleeping on a bed of feathers and cotton. A lady took my clothes to be washed, She left me with silk pants and a silk tunic. When i emptied my pants i realized something, I was on a quest to basicly save the world. Mike looked at me, He was already changed, "Bro what's wrong?" I turned, "I was sent on a quest to stop Typhoon from awakening... My comrads, They where left back when i killed that storm sprit..." He smirked, "Well if you chose em they'll show up down here, all there are several gates into the underland. One is located right outside of the moutain where Typhoon is, WE just have to go deep enough." He smirked. I felt uneasy. "Bu-" A shimmer of light came from behind me, my brother was smileing, "You must be my brothers compainions. Why not have Acre Teleport you here?" I saw demons in the background, I stepped foward my jacket and pack hung on the wall i grabbed them, "Stepp into the portal now!" I yelled i heard the gaurds armor outside rattle, I heard quick footstepps from down the hall. My friends stepped throught the portal two at a time, when they where all through a demon got through towards the end. I managed to get my sword drawn, If i forgot to add before they forced me to sheith both my swords. I grabbed ahold of the silver draconic steel broad sword out of its sheith.

It was to late, the demon spotted me, "IT'S YOU!" It roared, It had me pinned against the wall. I saw my brother draw both his blades, i saw kaylee and rebecca get against the wall. The gaurds where stunned to the point where their weapons where lowered, Billy and Harold where both ready to fight if the beast came near them, they stood infront of rebecca and kaylee. I cut my left hand slightly placeing it on the beast burning its coat like acid, It then kicked me makeing a huge crater in the wall. I felt my ribbs break, I took on a concussion and i was bleeding badly. I stood up as my body began healing almost instantly, The creature swung as a blade fourmed in it's hand, I duncked stepping around it strikeing his achillies heel. I then grabbed his forhead whispering in his ears, "Dormire bene frater" snapping his neck kicking him to the floor stepping to the side bringing my blade down on him. I watched his head roll, i turned dropping the sword as it hit the ground with a "Ting" I looked around, everyones expression was in fear. I looked at the body as it vaporised into a cloud of black smoke. My friends and brother and Gregor and the King and Queen and gaurds where all looking at me now. I noticed aother girl, she seemed like the one with the brightest blond hair, she had beautifull eyes, she looked scared out of her mind. She just stood there looking at me like the rest. I frowned.

After a few minutes Luxa sent a maid to our room to give Henry, Billy, Rebecca, and Kaylee rooms. Everyone went back to their rooms and the night went on like that. Mike didn't talk much, and when he did he asked about mom, and Illeana. After about twenty minutes i passed out.


	6. Could it be love?

Is it me, Or is this the same routine?

I had a dreamless night that night. I had woken up when mike pounced my bed, he yelled, "BRIGHT SHINY DAY BRIGHT SHINY DAY! WAKE UP IDIOT ITS TIME FOR TRAINING!" I smirked tossing him off, he was laughing his ass off. We got ready, he tossed me my combat pants. My boots where by the door, i made me feel like a god. I had a purple silk tank top, and a leather belt that i hung my swords on. I tucked the combat pants' leggs into the boots and took the holsters out of my jacket and pulled two holsters out of the bag i was given by the mercury kids, I placed the first on my right legg and the second on my right hip. I put the revolver on the case on my legg , the handgun hung on my right hip. I grabbed a grey hoodie out of the sachel from the hermes/mercury kids, putting it on.

My brother wore combat pants, sneakers, a tanktop, his swords at his sides, and a bracer on his right arm that has a sign of Atlas on it. He wore black leather fingerless gloves, and his hat with his hair in a pony tail.

We headed down the halls bumping into that Gregor kid. He gave a faint smile, He was about six two, He had dark black hair, and paleish skin, And brown eyes. He had a dagger strapped to his left legg, and a sword on his left hip. He had his leather chest plate in his hand, and silk pants on, with running sneakers on. I dont know what about him, but he had a this aura that was calm, but something deep and dark inside you can tell something was waiting to break out. The same went for that rat... I heard some girl calling it a gnawer. We got to the dinning hall, I sat down next to my brother. Rebecca, Billy, Kaylee, and Harold came in. Gregor sat next to mike, and Luxa and Harold sat next to eachother. The entire time she avoided Gregors eyes. Then a old man came in, Mike ran over to help him to his seat, He announced "I see we have new guests in our kingdome." He said sitting down, "I am Vikus, Grandfather to Queen Luxa."

While everyone was eating i was looking around for that pale girl from lastnight. I heard the sound of a caine. I turned my head, it seemed no one else heard it. I saw the girl, her caine, She looked like she was about to faint. I saw her leaning back her eyes began closeing. I got up sprinting extending my right arm grabbing her, she was light, like around ninety pounds. I held her up in my right arm, I felt everyone's eyes on me now. She opened her eyes a second later, she began blushing madly. I smiled, "So nice of you to join us." She had this cute smile on, it seemed like her entire body was turning red blushing. I helped her to her seat which was right on the right of Luxa. The girls purple eye's kept meeting mine, as breakfest went on. After about thirty minutes everyone got up and a huge black bat came in, it landed infront of Gregor. Gregor smiled, "Ares, How's it goen bud?" He said mounting it, They talked about the most randome stuff in the world. A large white bat flew in, Luxa walked up to it bowing, "Nike! How goes it? How was thy sleep?" She said mounting it. Harold did the same with his, but his bats name was Kronos and it was a silver bat. Ripred came in with a smile. "OK PUPS! LISTEN UP! STRICT COMBAT TRAINING STARTS TODAY! NO BREAKS JUST FIGHTING PERFECTING TECHNEQUES!"

Everyone from my group just looked at Ripred like it didnt phase them, He eyed them. "Wow i thought the whole talking rat thing would scare you guys." They all laughed. "We've seen giants, demons, undead, basicly every mytholgical creature. Giant rats are nothing that bad." Ripred smiled at Billys remark. "I like you boy. I just may let you live through this training." He said as he made us go in pairs into the lift. Mike smirked stepping on the lift with ripred, and Gregor leaveing me with Nerissa. She blushed again, I smirked "Ganna faint on me?" She gave a slight laugh, "No, i am just watching today." She said slowly. The walk to the Arena was long, i wound up carrying Nerissa most of the way because she passed out halfway there. I put her down in the front seats of the stand, she smiled, her hands rested ontop of the cain, she rested her chin on her hands. He eyes had a slight sparkle in them, The purple you could probably get lost in for a lifetime. Her long blond hair was straightened from lastnight, it hung behind her, it was atleast down to her waist. She wore a white silk dress. In otherwords she looked like a long haired Namine from Kingdome Heart. But with purple eyes. I smirked, "I gotta get down there for training now i guess." Turning i jumped off the side of the wall landing on the edge of the arena.

We had to run laps around the entire thing about four times. The size of the thing was about a mile in diameter, so about four miles. Then we had to do around eighty pushups. Then Ripred paired us up, Him and Gregor, Me and Mike, Billy and Harold, Rebecca and Kaylee. The matches where thoes.

Mike and I went first. I looked over at Nerissa smirking. I heard a light footstepp, I drew my golden revolver blocking his blade. I danced around him drawing the dull iron blade they gave me and him. I ducked as he swung again stepping back dodgeing his blade by a milimeter. He swung down at me, I pushed the flat of his blade to the side thrusting my blade. I got pushed back looking at the huge circular sheild fourming. It had Atlas on it holding up a silver earth. I eyed him, "Nice new toy, Bet ya i can get around it though!" I smriked, I saw a faint smile, "Bet ya can't!" he called out. I stepped in blocking his sword strike with my palm. I slammed the sheild with the butt of my sword. He stumbled back. I ducked as a skellition grabbed his ankles, i stepped foward knocking his blade to the floor with my blade as a skellition grabbed it, i slammed into the sheild with the tip of my blade as he fell to the ground, I stepped on the sheild placeing my blade to his neck. Match was over, i won. I smirked down at him, "Guess i finaly beat you." He smiled, "Wasn't even trying." I helped him up, "Just wanted to help make you look good infront of Nerissa, semms she likes you." I smirked, "Damn thought i beat you fair and square." He snickered as we walked back to the draw bridge. Next was Billy and Harold. Harold advanced, Billy just stood there and dug his blade into the ground. Harold ran with incredible speed, and flaceplated right infront of billy, Billy smirked placeing his blade to Harolds neck as three skelital minions rose up surrounding harold. Harold broke out laughing, "YOU WIN BRO!" he yelled out getting up. Both of them walked back talking about video games and what not. Rebecca and Kaylee now where fighting, Rebecca used a dagger and a small buckler, Kaylee used a dagger and a sword. The fight went on for about ten minutes till kaylee brought the flat of her sword down and rebecca advanced pushing kaylee to the floor quickly and dropped her blade, kaylee rolled the the side placeing her dagger infront of Rebecca's neck and her sword behind it. She smirked, " I win."

Gregor and Ripred were up. I walked into the stands up took a seat next to Nerissa, She smiled faintly over to me with a slight blush. I eyed her, "So whats the deal with the two of them?" She eyed the two as if studying them as the began to fight. I saw Gregor in one spot one second, then Ripred was swipeing him, next thing i knew both where speeding across. Ripred was pressing Gregor with every claw swipe he had. Gregor took instant defensive then stepped to the side was Ripred launched his tail at him like a whip, He then ducked in as he swung his claw stepping to the side slamming the rats side with the butt of the blade. Ripred snapped right back in like it was nothing, Clawing, swipeing. Gregor kept blocking and dodgeing. Gregor stepped to the side in one quick motion smacking ripred to the floor with the flat of his sword grabbing Ripreds hand mid swing the claws spread out. Gregor had his sword behind him in the ground his knife drew pointed at Ripreds throat. The rat smiled his teeth ready to snap at Gregors neck. It seemed like they where exchangeing a message in clicks, and slight twitches. Judgeing by the fight, Both the rat and the teen i did not want to fight on the battle feild.

Nerissa then looked at me and spoke softly, "Both are ragers, Gregor was the Warrior of Prophet, He and Peace Keeper Ripred, My cousin Luxa fought side-by-side. Gregor in the end defeated the Bane, But at a great price. The Bane managed to kill his Flyer, Ares. It left him in a state of life or death, I couldn't tell you how worried my cousin was the entire expereince. After that, Gregor left for a year. We didn't hear a word from him up untill a few weeks ago. He came back down to see Luxa. And well ask for her hand in marrige. But it was to late, she had to marry Henry or she'd lose her place as Heir to the Thone. Ripred didn't like it being her Gnawer bond. Nor did Nike her Flyer bond." She paused, she was looking up as if haveing flashbacks, she stunning. She then turned her head looking at me, "I can tell she still loves him.. And the only reason he's still fighting down here is because he loves her far to much to see something she built so hard to make safe, fall into bits and peices.. And to be honest i don't think Gregor and Ripred think Henry can be trusted. I, Myself don't find the man one bit trustworthy. It's just something in his eye's that just says he can't be trusted."

I smirked, eyed the two, Gregor sheathing his sword, his dagger already sheithed. Both him and Ripred where talking as they exited the Arena. I smirked, "Well, If you wanna find out what they're planning then lets go find out." I smirked, she eyed me like i was a mad-man. "They'll see us, I am a cousin to Luxa, I get about as much attention as her in the towns crowns." I removed my Hoodie putting it over her, She was around 5'0 so the sweatshirt looked like a dress on her. She smiled slightly blushing again, her entire face was kinda pink. I grabbed her hand helping her up. She leaned on my right arm kinda supporting herself. I felt her fingers slipped into mine as we exited the stands into the City of Regalia. I spotted Gregor and Ripred, and began following them, she whispered to me, "This is a bad idea... What if they spot us?" I smirked down, "No worries, They won't hurt us, as you said, Gregors only here to fight in Luxa's name and protect Regalia. He won't lay a finger on you. And both Gregor, and Ripred seem to have enough self-controll and common sence, not to cause that big of a scene." I sighed, "Ok, It does seem like they are planning something.." She said, the hood covering her face, but i could tell she was blushing.

We walked, her hand in mine. She used me for support, the cain in her right hand.


	7. The return of an unlikely friend Light

Cyberus?

I pulled the bamboo seat out sitting down, "So father..." I said looking at zues. He smirked, "You put on a good act my son. You may have even won Hera's respect." I glared at him, "I wouldn't want that wenches' respect even if it would save my life, Not after what she started doing to the demi-gods.." He raised a brow, "You mean send them to the land of banishment?" I nodded, "Yes, Regalia is no place for a Mortal. And you saw what happened to the last one to survive was the warrior of Bartholomew of Sandwitch. And thats all because Ares took pity and granted him the Blessing of the Rager." Zues smirked, "If you're so worried about it, why don't you go down there and rescue them yourself?" I narrowed my eyes, "You and Hera would jump at that oppertunity to lock me down there. And with the assults going on against Hades aren't you worried that, that John kid will finnaly kill Hades?" Zues just laughed at that which made thunder roll, "Yeah right. Listen my child, Hades is not a force to recon with, He's probably spying on them right now useing his helm. Waiting till they all seperate, Then at the right momment, Strike." I glared, "Father, I have never asked anything of you. I helped you pride and joy Hercules through his quests. Now i wish to help Mount Olympous, I wish to join the quest to stop Typhoons awakening. And if you denie me the fact i will go down there myself and take Hades down myself."

Zues smirked finishing his plate of chineese food. Mine how ever was still full, I refused to touch anything he gave me. He smiled at me, "You wish to go up against Hades, and stop Typhoon from ariseing?" I nodded, "Yes, I do father." He smirked, "Cyberus son of Zues and Hera. Take with you; Aphrodiety's blessing of beauty, Athena's blessing knoledge, Ares's blessing of rage, Hermes's blessing of speed, Hephsitus's Blessing of Fire, and Hearth's blessing of home. I give you my blessing of the twelve labors. From here on out, you are bound to the quests that your friends go on." he said as thunder rolled. The world started spinning, i blacked out.

_{special treat, im feeling kind so here it goes}_

When i came too, i was standing next to a huge rock infront, I had a feeling i was in central park just due to the autum scenery. I looked down, my father loved to change my clothes after our meetings. I Was wearing a white silk tank top, a white buttion down suit shirt, White skinnie jeans, and white water resistant high tops with the Hermes symbol on it. He gave me a watch on my left arm that had a symbol of Hephaestus on it and he was holding a sheild up. On my other arm i had a golden ring with the symbol of Hephaestus on it holding up a sword. My hat had a owl on the inside of the rim, Athena's symbol. I dug in my back pocket feeling a note, noticeing a adidas sports pack on my back."

'_Dear Cyberus, _

_I hope you like my gifts, You'll find the backpack you have on to suit all of your needs. Also you hat will allow you to concentrait under any pressure, thank Anthena for that. The clothes will never rip, never get wet, and never get dirty, they will also give you a better charm with the 'Ladies' , its also bullet proof and shock resistant Thank Aphrodite and Ares for that. You're sneakrs will give you extra speed and the ability to fly faster, Thank Hermes for that. You're bracer on you're left hand will turn into a golden sheild, it will block anything and repell it right back or in the direction you're pointing it in, and the ring is a Draconic steel blade incased in a golden, bronze tint, You may thank Hephaestus and Ares for that. And hermes also gave you a present, A bag that can produce anything you need. It's one of a kind so be carefull not to lose it.._

_ P.S. Move the rock with you're wind powers, no mortals can enter the underlands. _

_ Love, _

_ your father __Zues__ '_

I glared, forceing a stream of wind to push the boulder up as i slipped under as it fell. I frowned, i took out a flashlight looking at the heart necklace i was wearing... I opened it, "Will i ever see her again?.." I asked myself. (The girl in the picture is seen with blond hair, red eye's, pale skin, a silver dress, and a necklace the same as Cyberus.) I closed it looking at the _k _on the back of it. I tugged the necklace inside my shirt. I followed the sound of running water, I stared at it haveing a flash back.

"I promise, I'll never forget you May.." she looked at me like she was about to cry, "Cye... You can stay and we can live here.. We'll seek refuge in Ripreds command post." I frowned at her kissing her, I put my hand on her shoulder gently pushing her off the ledge. Her bat swooped down catching her flying away... I whispered, "I love you, and I always will May... Please don't ever forget. I'll return when i can.." the whispered echoed through the water way. I forced the winds to carry it to her... I turned walking down the path. I heard the sound of a gnawer running. I drew my dagger, I saw a gnawer. Ducking i tripped it, it got up whipeing it's tail at me. I ducked stepping in sliceing the side of it's face, i saw a intersecting X on his face. I eyed him, "Ripred?" The rat stopped, "Cyberus?" The rat stopped attacking me, "I thought you where dead." I smirked, "I'm leaveing. Me being here gives the Bane strength." Ripred eye'd me, "You better come back!" He said with a smirk heading off in the other direction, "AND SORRY I MISTAKED YOU FOR A ENEMY!" He hissed out on his sprint. I walked up the stairs as soon as i hit them. I looked up at the boulder forceing air to push the boulder up, I looked at the moon, it was a full moon out that night, I frowned. I remebered all the Momments i had shared with her, all the things she sacrificed for me and all the things that happened between us. I climbed out of the hole as the the rock dropped... I walked three stepped then turned around. "Father..." I glared. Zues just stood there with a serious face on, he put his hand on my shoulder, "You did the right thing son... I must head back up to Olympous. I must make leave, the war is coming to a end." He dissapeared in a flash of lighting. I walked out of central park, I looked at all the demi-gods dead on the floor, all the piles of ash from the beasts and monsters laid on the ground.. I jumped up in the air as a bolt of lighting hit the floor i flew up in the air, I landed infront of the gates to Mount Olympous, i walked upto the throne room just in time to watch Kronos/Luke stabb himself.

I watched both Annabeth and Percy as they clustered around him. A dear friend and brother in combat was lost that day. But because he was neglected by his father Hermes.. He wanted to be the apple in his fathers eye. His pride and joy, but that only lead to hatred and dispise. He turned into a monster and needed to be killed sometime or another..

When i snapped out of the flash back i eyed the water way again, "May." I said as i free fell useing the gusts of wind to fly myself to the only source of light. I watched the ground, i saw a Army of Undead closeing in on Reglia. I landed watching them enclose, "HALT! I SON OF ZUES DIETY OF STORMS! I REQUEST YOU TO TELL ME WHAT GOES ON HERE!" A huge goul stepped foward, "We come from Hades's castle, we come to take back controll of Regalia." I stepped foward as the sword came forth, and my sheild devloped. I forced a course of electricity to course through the sword.. "Im sorry but i can't alow you past. Regalia is under my protection." The goul laughed, "Boy only Hercules could have killed me in my day!"

I sprinted at him cutting his achillies heel stabbing his spinal cord as he came down. I smirked as a cloud of dust covered the battle feild as a smoke screen. I charged into the army of undead dispursing small electric shocks, blocking the accasional sword swing that neared me, i heard a bat flying over head. I looked up, just to see nothing. but ash. I coughed up some, one of the skellitions came after me, i ducked, sheild slamming him as he flew into another one of the skellitions evaporating both. I stuck my sword into the ground forceing a large voltage fourming a small tornado hurtling all of the skellitions into it, i then forced the electricity to rise foceing all of them into the spiked cavern above.

I let the winds pick me up again heading back to Regalia. The gates came into view, i flew up higher, I didn't want to be noticed at all, i landed infront of a small stone house, i heard yelling from inside, "I KNOW HE'LL BE BACK! SO BACK OFF MOTHER, HE'LL COME BACK JUST AS HE PROMISE, I REFUSE TO MARRY THAT DISGUSTING PIG GABREAL!" the drapes swung open, she had a scar over her cheek, she was wearing a black silk dress, and silk shoes. She had a dagger on her left side hung losely by a silk belt. She eyed me, "Cye.." She said softly, "I knew you'd come back for me." She said as she hugged me tight, I slowly wrapped my arms around her, i heard the alarms go off, the town cryer was a Gnawer now, he hissed out, "THE PROTECTOR OF LIGHT HAS RETURNED!" she smiled as the Gnawer said thoes words. "My light is back." she said as she leaned her head against my chest, she was listening to my heart beat. (She's 5'1 he's 6'2) I smiled, i felt the butterfly's i had long to feel, "I swear i will never leave your side again." i said holding her tighter, out of the corner of my eye i saw Gregor, or as most underlanders would call him 'Warrior' and Mike.

The switch blade in my pocket was courseing with energy as both approached us. I kissed her forhead, "I love you.."


End file.
